


En preuve d'affection

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Français | French, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils s’observent, s’étudient et se jaugent avec une circonspection non dénuée d’affection. (Post-série)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En preuve d'affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Proof of Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977941) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> **Prompt par Bambie-Mag :** Sara est triste, « tu connais Michael non ? », L’un des personnages fait référence au passé (pas forcément un passé commun, et ça ne doit pas être pour raconter ce qui a rendu Sara triste).

Ils s’observent, s’étudient et se jaugent avec une circonspection non dénuée d’affection. Ici, maintenant, les rôles ne sont plus aussi strictement tenus. Sara ne se sent plus obligée d’observer une distance professionnelle de bon aloi ; en réalité, elle n’a plus aucune raison de maintenir une distance professionnelle de bon aloi. Lincoln n’a plus besoin d’offrir une façade impénétrable. S’il lui arrive de le faire malgré tout – c’est dans sa nature – il n’en reste pas moins que la façade se fissure et se craquelle. Sans qu’il n’y prenne garde, Sara s’est faufilée à l’intérieur et il a commencé à se soucier d’elle. Pour Michael et LJ dans un premier temps, parce qu’elle comptait pour eux. Pour elle-même ensuite. Vraiment se soucier d’elle. S’inquiéter d’elle, s’inquiéter _pour_ elle parfois.

Comme quand elle traîne cette chape de tristesse depuis deux jours. Il a envie de... il ne sait pas quoi, au juste. Peut-être de la secouer et de lui rappeler qu’elle a affronté bien pire. Sauf que pile à cet instant-là, il réalise qu’il ne sait pas, en réalité quel est le problème ; l’interroger ne servira à rien, elle ne lui répondra pas. Elle a la tête dure, et entre Mike et lui, il a des points de comparaison, il sait de quoi il parle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, une expression morne lui tirant les traits, elle le regarde à peine quand elle ouvre la portière de la voiture pour se glisser sur le siège avant près de lui. Il lui faut quelques secondes, une fois à l’intérieur, pour jeter un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule et réaliser qu’ils ne sont que tous les deux.

« Michael ne devait pas nous rejoindre ? remarque-t-elle.

— Tu le connais, non ? Il a appelé pour dire qu’il bosse sur un truc. Il sera un peu en retard. Il nous retrouvera sur place. »

Il y a des excuses dans son ton. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si les rôles se sont inversés entre Michael et lui pour qu’il semble s’excuser pour son frère. Non que ça semble réellement nécessaire, ceci étant dit : Sara hausse simplement les épaules et désigne d’un geste du menton la rue encombrée devant eux.

« On y va, alors ? »

Il agrippe le volant, exaspération et impuissance se mêlant. Il n’est pas le genre de type qui aime marcher sur des oeufs ; il n’est pas non plus le genre de type qui aime se complaire dans des démonstrations sentimentales, et il inclut là-dedans le fait de demander avec sollicitude, comme en serait capable Michael ou même LJ, _T’es sûre que tout va bien, Sara ?_

Faute de mieux, il lui passe un bras autour des épaules en marmonnant « Ca va s’arranger, » et la serre contre lui. Un peu trop brusquement et un peu trop fort, assez pour que le nez de Sara s’écrase dans son cou, et elle laisse échapper une petite protestation. Elle ne cherche pas à se dégager, cependant. Elle reste bien un peu figée pendant une ou deux secondes, embarras ou résistance instinctive, avant de se détendre. Il sent les muscles se décontracter sous son bras et, pour ce qu’il en sait, c’est peut-être bien la première fois en deux jours que ça arrive. Ils restent ainsi sans bouger, dans la voiture garée en pleine rue, jusqu’à ce qu’elle marmonne quelque chose contre lui.

« Hein ? demande-t-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

— Tu piques, tu m’étouffes et tu sens la cigarette. »

Son expression est toujours un peu sombre, un peu morose, mais elle a redressé les épaules, relevé le menton, un éclair de combativité est revenu dans son regard. Et – considérant ce qu’elle vient juste de dire – il risque d’en faire les frais sous peu. Neuf chances sur dix qu’elle balance une remarque sur les bienfaits du rasage ou sur le fait qu’il n’a quand même pas échappé à la chaise électrique et à tout ce qui a suivi pour succomber aux effets du tabagisme.

Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il penche la tête vers elle et lui dépose un baiser bruyant sur la bouche. En partie pour la faire taire, songeant qu’avec un peu de chance, ça va la plonger dans un silence stupéfait le temps qu’ils arrivent à destination. Et en partie parce qu’il apprécie la sollicitude qui se planque habituellement sous ses petites piques.

Le bruit du baiser claque et résonne dans la voiture. Lincoln ne s’attardera pas sur le fait que le contact a été agréable – pas agréable-amical, juste... agréable – ni sur l’idée que Sara peut bien ouvrir de grands yeux, elle n’en proteste pas pour autant. Sourcils froncés, elle presse légèrement ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre et se frotte le menton du bout des doigts.

« Pour ton prochain anniversaire, je t’offre un rasoir. »

Ouais. Au temps pour le fait de la réduire au silence sur le sujet.

Ils s’observent, s’étudient et se jaugent avec une circonspection non dénuée d’affection ; il veut bien reconnaître que leurs méthodes et démonstrations gagneraient parfois à être affinées.

Ou peut-être pas.

-Fin-


End file.
